Dare
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Nunca te atrevías, pero en ese momento... joder, sentías que te atreverías a todo." / Oneshot. / Masturbación. / Lemon. / ¿PWP?


_...No debería estar escribiendo estas cosas cuando tengo fanfics inacabados pero. (?)_

**Pareja: **ando muy viciada con los Strider en general y esta vez os traigo Stridercest del más puro, con **Bro y Dave**. ... ... ...personalmente prefiero el DirkDave PERO.

**Advertencias:** vale. Si me conocéis, deberíais saber _dónde_ os habéis metido. (?) **Lemon**, **palabras groseras**,** punto de vista al más puro estilo Homestuck**... sólo que en pasado bc _yes_(?), hmm... oh, claro. **Masturbación**. **Mucha**** masturbación** y **pensamientos impuros**. _De eso va la cosa_. También se puede considerar **un poco de PWP** pero _wwhatevver_.

**Disclaimer:** to' esto es del **Andrew**. (?)

_Disfrutad tanto como Dave tocándose~~_

* * *

No sabes cómo llegaste a esa situación, pero la cuestión es que llegaste a ella.

Joder, es que ni una paja normal te podías hacer, no, en eso también tenía que putearte el capullo de tu hermano, y eso que ni siquiera estaba en casa.

En fin, lo que importa es que sucedió y él hizo que _ocurriera_, a pesar de que fuese indirectamente... o no. Aun así, fue el puto mejor orgasmo en tus dieciséis años de vida.

Estabas aburrido, bro estaba fuera y, qué cojones, no tenías nada mejor que hacer. Así que, silencioso como el ninja que te había enseñado a ser, entraste en la habitación (hecha una mierda) de tu hermano.

Al principio sólo ibas con la intención de toquetear un poco su Xbox, pero lo que acabaste toqueteando fue... bueno, otra cosa.

La puta consola no dejaba de trabarse y te cansaste pronto de ella. Te permitiste el placer de quitarte las gafas de sol que John te regaló y tirarte en el sofá, pero tu cabeza topó con algo cuando la ibas a apoyar. Cuando giraste el rostro para ver de qué se trataba, casi huyes despavorido, aunque para tu sorpresa, incluso lograste reprimir el grito de puro horror que aquella _cosa_ te producía.

Allí, sonriente y tan perturbador como siempre, estaba Cal.

¿Ese puto muñeco estaba ahí cuando entraste? No tenías ni jodida idea, pero mierda, casi dejas de ser guay por su culpa.

Poco a poco recuperaste la compostura y el nudo en la garganta que no te permitía tragar, se deshizo sin necesidad de gritar.

Estiraste el brazo hacia el escritorio, buscando las gafas de sol por acto reflejo; aquello olía a strife sorpresa. Pero de repente viste algo en el regazo de Cal que te hizo quedarte paralizado, estático.

Oh, joder, eran...

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, alerta, miraste alrededor: ni rastro de tu hermano. Tal vez Cal sí que había estado todo el rato allí y aquello no era una treta estúpida del rubio que tienes como familia.

Entonces estiraste la mano hacia el par de guantes de cuero que estaban sobre el regazo del muñeco de felpa. Hasta que tus dedos no rozaron la basta y dura tela de los guantes no apartaste los ojos de los de Cal. No descartaste que se tratase de una trampa hasta que te hiciste con la prenda. Nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de cogerlos, así que, como acto algo infantil e inocente, te los pusiste casi con emoción. Sonreíste como un idiota al ver que te iban grandes y Cal quedó en segundo plano a pesar de que te ponía los pelos de punta. Cerraste y abriste varias veces los dedos, mirando con curiosidad las arruguitas que se hacían en la tela y de repente, aquello se volvió un tanto raro.

Dios, era como si tu hermano estuviese en ti y...

"_Qué clase de gilipollez es esa_" pensaste exasperado, con un rubor vergonzoso en las orejas.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la idea ya había aparecido en tu mente.

Volviste a echar una ojeada nerviosa a la habitación. Todo seguía en su lugar, incluso Cal. Bro no estaba por allí.

Aguantando la respiración, te acercaste una mano a la nariz, hundiendo en ella la palma cubierta de cuero. Entonces inhalaste y el aroma que te inundó te hizo cerrar los ojos.

Acero, olía a acero, a colonia de hombre y a tu hermano.

"_Esencia de bro_" y casi te ostias por aquel pensamiento tan gilipollas e inevitablemente perverso.

Aquella simple tontería te alteró. Abriste los ojos lentamente a la vez que dejabas caer la mano por el mentón, hasta el cuello.

"_Es como si me estuviese tocando él._"

Tu otra mano ya estaba en el botón de tus pantalones.

"_Su... olor._"

Tus ojos, cerrados; tus labios, entreabiertos por el primer roce del cuero contra tu duro miembro.

"_Sus manos._"

Tu mente viajó y de repente volvías a estar en la azotea, en medio de un strife especialmente jodido. De esos en los que tu hermano te dejaba creer que podías con él y entonces esbozaba _esa_ sonrisa. La sonrisa Strider, como tú la llamabas. Esa puta sonrisa de soberbia, de saber que eres el que manda, el que _gana_. Y sí, y tanto que ganaba. El strife y tus jodidas bragas... si llevases. Porque no es como si te gustara llevar esas cosas. Dios, claro que no.

"_Te voy a romper la puta boca como sigas sonriendo así_" le decías ya desde el suelo, cuando te había derrotado.

Entonces él te susurraba algo que te parecía hasta lascivo y que creías escuchar justo en ese momento, en tu oído.

"_Atrévete._"

Nunca te atrevías, pero en ese momento... joder, sentías que te atreverías a todo.

Tu mano ya se movía a un ritmo enfermizo sobre tu extensión, con rudeza. Sentías el cuero rozar contra tu piel y, aún con los ojos cerrados, podías imaginar los anaranjados ojos de bro tras sus gafas de sol, atravesándote cuando alcanzabas a verlos en los momentos más intensos de vuestras peleas.

Dios mío, ni siquiera sabías por qué estabas tan caliente por pensar en él y tocarte con sus guantes.

Tus piernas se abrieron un poco más y tu cuerpo se deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo, obligándote a arquear la espalda. El placer era tan intenso que apenas te diste cuenta de que tu mano izquierda estaba sobre tus labios. Al respirar con tanta fuerza, el aroma de tu hermano volvió a entrar en ti y, como si aquella mano fuese suya de verdad, te metiste dos dedos en la boca. Los lamiste y mordisqueaste hasta la saciedad, siendo más obsceno que nunca. Parecías un jodido maricón pero lo estabas disfrutando demasiado como para preocuparte por ello.

Seguiste con tu trabajo. Mano arriba, mano abajo, hasta el punto de no poder guardar los gemidos para ti mismo, aún con dos dedos en la boca.

Empezaste a temblar de puro placer porque ya no podías aguantar más a pesar de llevar relativamente poco masturbándote, pues la sensación que te proporcionaba el duro cuero de los guantes y la idea de que fuese tu hermano el que te estaba tocando, te superaba.

Con las caderas sacudiéndose ya de forma involuntaria y el nombre de tu hermano en la garganta, preparado para salir en el punto álgido, el orgasmo empezó.

Gritando, retorciéndote y con unos espasmos de placer que apenas podías soportar por su intensidad, te corriste de forma casi dolorosa. Jadeando, te dejaste caer hacia un lado mientras oleadas de calor seguían recorriendo tus venas.

Te llevó unos minutos el recuperar el aliento y abrir los ojos para afrontar lo que habías hecho. Casi tenías la esperanza de que fuese un sueño porque, joder... te acababas de hacer una paja pensando en tu hermano mayor.

Pero no, tus pantalones medio bajados y las obvias manchas blancas que decoran tu ropa y los guantes de tu hermano demostraban que no había sido ningún sueño.

"_Atrévete_" volvió a oírse en tu cabeza, con la voz obscena de tu rubio hermano.

—Maldita sea si esto no es atreverse. —Susurraste, casi complacido con lo ya hecho.

Por alguna razón, aquello te pareció una gran forma de "_atreverse_", de ganar a bro.

Y ya con eso te quedaste satisfecho porque te habías atrevido.

* * *

...un oneshot para explicar una paja de Dave. **Soy normal**. (?)

_Vale, no, ya sabemos todos que no._

En fin, que que que esto pretendía ser un drabble pero me enrollo cosa mala y _im not sorry_.

Btw, **A LO QUE VOY QUE ME LÍO A HABLAR Y NO.**

Este fanfic _gay_ y _weirdo_ se lo regalo a mi bro porque **la quiero**, **la amo** y **la adoro**. Yo lo sé, ella lo sabe, Hussie lo sabe. De aquí al altar satánico, _sweetie_. (?)

Y... y eso es todo por ahora. Seguid esperando mi próximo derrame cerebral para que escriba algo nuevo, _darlings_.

**Nos leemos~~ ´w`)/**


End file.
